king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Spaghetti Monster
The Flying Spaghetti Monster is a mythical creature resembling spaghetti and meatballs with eyes and its known to be founder of his religion that is still active to this day. Mario is one of those worshippers due to his unhealthy obssesion with the italian food. Biography According to the legends of Hyrule , the moster was created by God as a solution for the Heaven Hunger Crisis , which restores the good faith to all of gods thanks to the help of him. 10.400 years later and the creature gets so bored that he decided to leave the place and journeys into the newly created Eluryh to explore the planet at his own will, that is until he discovered two elves (one male and one female) walking in an empty desert, almost dying of hunger for a week, which he gave both of them his endless supply of spaghetti, making the elves happy. And then they both have sex after that, giving birth millions of babies somehow, oh and it turns out that both of them are siblings, which may explain the inbreeding the planet is having today. Thanks to his help, the Flying Spaghetti Monster created his own religion, which he calls it Pastafarianism before leaving the planet forever. To this day, his worshippers are still waiting for the second coming, to which he never arrived. There are many attempts of people creating their own FSM, such as in 64 BC, where the robotic clone of the Angry Video Game Nerd gave an idea to build one while playing the Nintendo 64 games, unfortunately, the monster went on a bloody rampage, killing an entire ancient civilization as a result (including the robot nerd) before it self destructs. In 2015, in order to steal the Spaghetti Formula, Reymond D. Gai found the remains of the robot, repaired it, and gave it big inprovements to be more stable. Unsurprisely, it backfired as it was destroyed by the Titty Launcher, scattering its pieces all over earth. A year later, Mario was in his hunger state as he put the magic stuff on the spaghetti, never realizing that it was actually one of the pieces of the robot, bringing it back as a result. While it was rampaging all over Toad Town (rided by Mario), he confronts the Flying Cupcake Monster (rided by a moron Toad named Frankie) and have a kaiju fight before losing the battle and gets eaten by the plumber entirely. In 2220, two hundred and three years after the creation of Robo Ronald, researchers at Mushsker Labs. almost founded every single pieces of the creature (almost because the last part was eaten by Mario) so they can rebuilt it and gave it justice, which it did a year later, becoming the protector of Earth from monsters and evil robots. Appearance The Flying Spaghetti Monster resembles a giant spaghetti with meatballs and eyes with his tentacles acting like arms. Personality Not much is known about the original's personality, though it was told by his worshippers that he is a kind gentle soul that would anything they want The robot version was a violent bloody creature, caring nothing but destruction to all cities and civilization in the early years, but when it was repaired in 2220, he is more alligned with the original. Trivia *Some say that the Flying Spaghetti Monster is so powerful that one guy literally gets transformed into a bowl of spaghetti. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Italian Food Category:Food